It is known that a current sensor has a magnetoelectric conversion element for instance and output a signal whose amplitude is proportional to a magnetic field generated by a current flowing through a conductor. For example, in Patent Literature 1, it is disclosed that a current sensor includes a substrate, a magnetic field converter, i.e., a magnetoelectric conversion element provided on the substrate and a current conductor, and the magnetoelectric conversion element detects a current flowing through the current conductor.